Harry Potter and the Meaning of Ohana
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Harry has a rough fifth year, and decides to do something about it. What? Why, take a vacation in Hawaii of course. But once there, he becomes entangled in the antics of a small girl, her English-speaking "dog", and her odd family. Rated K
1. Prologue

-1Harry Potter and the Meaning of Ohana

Written by Chibikan

Summary: Another Disney Crossover. After the events of fifth year, Harry decides that he desperately needs a vacation. Bribing Uncle Vernon to drop him off at the airport (having already secretly made preparations), Harry takes off on a flight to Kauai, where he meets the strangest family, even stranger than the Weasley's if that's even possible.

Prologue

Harry sat silent in the backseat of the car. He really wanted to laugh out loud. His bodyguards thought they were doing him a favor by threatening the Dursleys. That was hardly necessary. He had plans, he just needed to say the right things and he would be free of them.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry leaned forward.

Vernon snapped, "Silence boy, after that spectacle at the train station, you would be wise to keep your yapper shut."

Harry shrugged, "Okay, just thought you might want to make an easy ten-thousand pounds, that's all. Sorry."

Uncle Vernon hit the brake so hard that everyone was thrown forward slightly, "Speak boy." he said as though commanding a puppy.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "All you have to do is drop me off at the airport and this is all yours." he waved it tantalizingly close to the man's beady eyes. "Well?"

Petunia looked skeptical, "And where did you get ten-thousand pounds?"

Vernon glanced at her, "That's right, how do I know this check isn't a fake?"

"You should know, Aunt Petunia, that my dad wasn't exactly hard-up for money. They naturally left the entire estate to me." He should have known it really wouldn't be this easy, and he sighed, "And once I'm wherever I'm going, I will send you another check for another ten-thousand pounds. That's twenty-thousand altogether."

Dudley was the one to voice the question they were all thinking, "And where are you going?"

Harry shook his head, "I can't say. If you don't know where I'm going then you are being honest about it when the others find out I'm gone. And they have ways of telling whether or not you're lying." He looked at his watch, "There's really no time to debate this. Either you take the deal and drop me off at the airport, or I get out right here and give this check to the first cabbie that I can find to do it instead."

Petunia looked at the boy, then at Vernon. He nodded and she took the check and looked it over, "It sure looks real. Maybe we should do it, Vernon. At least he'll be out of our hair this summer. That's a better reward then the money if it turns out to be fake."

Dudley was excited, "I could have my second bedroom back!"

Harry pretended that those words didn't hurt. He really wanted to be rid of them too, he told himself. Their words shouldn't bother him after so many years. At least they didn't PRETEND to like him and then dump him at the first sign of problems, like some others he could mention. That would have hurt worse, he knew.

Vernon looked left and right, and put on his turn signal, and turned around, in the direction of the airport. He knew that if the other freaks found out about this, they could be in serious trouble. He didn't pretend to think that they couldn't hurt him. He remembered hearing how Lily and James Potter had died. There were some powerful freaks out there. But, if the boy was asking for it, if they did find out, he just needed to tell them that it was his choice. That should be good enough for the abominations that they were.

They arrived at the airport entrance and stopped long enough for Harry to get out. "Thank you," Never let it be said that he had not been taught good manners. He pulled his stuff out of the boot and Hedwig's cage from the backseat. "Maybe I'll be back next year, but then, maybe I won't be." With that, he watched as the Dursleys sped off. He looked at Hedwig's cage, "Well, I'll let you out, find me in Kauai." he told her, opening the cage door. Harry had every confidence that Hedwig would find him and he rolled his trunk behind him into the airport lobby. He looked at his watch again, just in time. He had ten minutes to find his gate. Harry pulled the ticket and his passport from his trunk. "Hmm, Gate 10." he read off the ticket. He found an airport directory and quickly got his bearings before racing off for it before his plane took off without him.

He just made it in time to check his luggage, have his ticket checked, his passport validated, and then find his seat. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the flight attendant announced their take off mere moments after he had buckled in.

"This is your Flight Attendant speaking, Flight 124 from England to Kauai is now taking off. Please keep your seat in the upright position and your seatbelt buckled. Thank you for flying Delta, and please enjoy the flight."

Author's Note: Hope the prologue was enjoyable and I hope you are ready for a fun-filled tropical get-away with a certain Experiment and his quirky best friend.

CHALLENGE: Create a picture that you think best describes the Spirit of Aloha. Email the pictures to


	2. He Mele No Lilo

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lilo and Stitch. Harry Potter belongs to the esteemed JK Rowling, and Lilo and Stitch belong to the Disney Animation Studios. Here's hoping that they will soon come back to their roots and start producing masterpieces like Lilo and Stitch again.

Author's Notes: This chapter focuses on Harry's arrival in the Aloha State and experiencing the island, and finding that his hotel double-booked his room and the other party arrived first, and they have no other rooms. What is he going to do?

Chapter Challenges: At the end of every chapter will be either a question or artwork challenge. This is optional of course. But just to make the fiction even more fun. PM or EMAIL the answers. Do not include them in the review.

Chapter One  
He Mele No Lilo

Harry slept much of the way there, except when he had to change planes in Miami, Florida. Finally, about thirty hours later (please tell me if this is wrong, I can't find how long it would take) his plane landed in the Kauai Island Lihue Airport. He grabbed his baggage from the claim and went out to get a taxi to his hotel.

A short hour later

"What do you mean you gave my room to someone else!" Harry asked, "I booked that room two weeks ago."

The Hotel Manager looked contrite, "I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid we accidentally double-booked your suite and the other party arrive a few hours ahead of you, and we are completely full or I would offer you another room. I am sorry sir."

The young boy sighed, "No, it's alright. I should have expected it, with my luck the entire island will be booked through next Christmas. I'll just try and find somewhere else." He absently played with his lei as he left the hotel to try and find another place.

However, his prediction proved true. No hotel had any rooms open for him. After checking at every inn he could, Harry eventually just had to accept it. Frustrated, Harry sat down at a bench looking out over the beautiful clear blue ocean. "I guess my vacation's over already, before it even really began." He breathed out a forlorn sigh. And he had so wanted to finally have such a vacation. He was sure that was what Sirius would want him to do. To enjoy himself, and stop beholding himself to the wizarding world and it's impossible standards. He didn't want to go back so soon. But what choice did he have?

Just as he was about to get up and find a taxi back to the airport, a stream of water hit the back of his head. He stood and whirled around. Harry saw a little girl and a strange blue creature hiding something behind his back, guiltily.

"Stitch!" the little girl cried indignantly, "Well, your badness level just went up,"

The blue creature, Stitch, looked properly ashamed, "Sorry…" Harry's eyebrows raised, it talked.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm sure it was just an accident." Harry told the girl.

The little girl smiled, glad that they weren't in trouble. "Sorry about that, he's my dog."

"Your dog, and he talks?" Harry asked incredulously.

She nodded, "Yep, he's very smart. His name is Stitch, and I'm Lilo."

"Name's Harry," he extended his hand. "I'm visiting the island for awhile, or well, I was, but it looks like I have to head back home already."

Lilo shook his hand, "Aloha Harry, but why do you have to go home so soon?"

"There are no hotels with room. And I can't sleep on the beach." he explained.

Lilo nodded in understanding, "Yeah, our island has been very busy. There's a big surfing contest coming up and everyone wants to see it." She seemed to think for a minute, "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you stay with Stitch and me?" She seemed quite proud of her idea. What a great way to demonstrate the Spirit of Aloha that her sister was always going on about.

Harry shook his head, "No, I couldn't impose, but thanks for the offer."

But Lilo didn't listen to his protest, instead she just grabbed one hand while Stitch grabbed the other. Together they pulled him along the way to their home. Harry didn't protest any further, he didn't seem to have any say in this.

Author's Note: End of the first actual chapter of this family fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter Challenge: What does the Hawaiian term "Hukilau" mean?


	3. Strange Family

Chapter Two:  
A Strange Family

Lilo and Stitch pulled a reluctant Harry all the way to their house that looked somewhat like a muggle version of the Burrow. A young woman with tan skin and long black hair, much like Lilo's, was scrubbing at a window on the porch.

"Nani!" Lilo called up at her.

Nani looked down, "Hey Lilo, hey Stitch." she put down her rag and came down the wooden steps. "Who is this?" She prayed that her sister hadn't gotten into any more trouble. She didn't know if she could take it.

"This is Harry, he can't find a hotel so I said he could stay with us." Lilo told her excitedly. "He can right?" she hadn't stopped to think that Nani might say no.

The young woman gave her sister a look, "I don't think that is such a good idea. What with our "relatives" staying with us." She stressed the word "relatives".

Harry pulled away the two holding him, "That's alright. I don't want to impose, as I tried to tell them."

Nani shook her head, "I'm sorry they got your hopes up like that. My little sister can be a little stubborn, sometimes."

Lilo stomped her feet, "I'm not stubborn! And what about Aloha!"

"What about it?" Nani asked her, afraid of where this going.

"You always say that the Spirit of Aloha means offering help and hospitality to anyone who needs it." Lilo reminded her big sister. "Harry needs it. So can't he stay. Please, please, please!"

Stitch joined in, "Please, please, please!" He and Lilo gave Nani the BIGGEST puppy eyes they could manage.

Nani sighed, she knew that lesson would come back to bite her in the butt, "You're right, Lilo. Yeah, he can stay."

Harry wondered, why was this little girl so insistent on him staying with them. They didn't know him. Maybe that's just how the Hawaiian people were. But, with Nani saying yes, he knew it would be impolite to refuse. "Are you sure? I can just…"

Nani shook her head, "No, my sister is right. Just got to warn you though, our relatives are very odd. So if you see something that seems strange, it's just them."

The boy shrugged, "I'm used to weird. Thanks for the hospitality."

Nani showed Harry inside. She looked around corners and sighed in relief. No Jumba or Pleakley, good. The two aliens were alright, they had their hearts in the right place, but they could be somewhat overwhelming.

"Come in, I'll make some lemonade." Honestly, she was glad for the short break from her cleaning. She went into the kitchen.

Harry looked around a bit, as she led him in. He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde wig on the hat stand next to the door. That was strange. It must belong to one of the strange relatives, he thought.

As if on cue, a lime green creature with a big head and one big eye came into the living room, wearing a polka dotted dress. "Nani, I'm going out for a bit," it called in a high pitched voice. The creature stopped when it saw Harry. "Hello…"

Harry nodded in response. His eyes were wide with shock. He was used to weird alright. But he had never seen anything like this before. Now he understood what she'd meant by strange relatives.

Nani came out of the kitchen with a tray of lemonade and glasses for Harry, Lilo, Stitch and herself. She eyed Pleakley and Harry with an awkward expression. So much for them being out of the way. "Harry, um, this is Pleakley." Perhaps it was best if she just remained calm and casual, make him think this sort of thing was actually very normal. "Pleakley, Harry is a new friend of Lilo's. He's gonna stay with us for a while."

The easily-excitable Pleakley smiled and grabbed Harry's hand and pumped it up and down in a fervent handshake. "Welcome to our home, Harry, it's so good to meet a friend of Lilo's."

Harry shot Nani a look that clearly said, "Help!"

Nani stepped in quickly, "Pleakley, why don't go bring Jumba down here so he can meet our guest."

The alien let go of Harry's hand, "Okay, be right back."

Nani giggled nervously, "Sorry about that. He's still not used to Earth life yet."

"Earth life? You mean he's not from Earth?" Harry asked. He had thought that Pleakley was a strange breed of House Elf of something, a magical creature.

Nani nodded, "Yeah, he's an alien. So is Stitch, and Jumba, whom you are about to meet." Just act normal, just act normal.

Harry had encountered all SORTS of magical creatures in his years at Hogwarts. He supposed that he should have expected that there could be a such a thing as an alien, life from another planet. Heck, maybe was an alien and no one knew it. Oh, that would explain SO much. And the way Nani was talking, it seemed that it wasn't as strange as it seemed. Pleakley had appeared alright, friendly, nothing to be worried about.

Lilo appeared beside him, Stitch next to her, "Our family is a little strange, but it's our Ohana anyway. And it works."

Harry wondered what Ohana was, but he didn't question it. He'd learn in time, he supposed. "Like I said, I'm used to strange." he pulled out his wand, they had told him a secret so it was only right that he return the trust. "I'm a wizard. I'd prove it, but I'm not allowed to use magic out of school until I'm seventeen. So I know all about strange things."

Jumba came downstairs, "Miss. Nani, there is a guest you wanted me to meet?"'

AN: And Harry has met the strange aliens from another planet. Next chapter: Harry's friends learn he is missing.


	4. The Order and Hamsterviel

Chapter Three:

The Order and Hamsterviel

"What do you mean he's missing?" Mad-Eye asked Mundungus.

Mundungus Fletcher, Order Member, and Thief, had been the one assigned to keeping an eye on Harry the first few days. "It's not my fault, the family came home and he wasn't with them. I thought maybe he went to stay the night with someone else, maybe a friend he has there. It's not my fault!" he insisted.

Mad-Eye Moody glowered with both his good eye and his magic eye at the irresponsible wizard, "You know quite well that Harry has no friends outside of the wizarding world! Those rotten muggles saw to that! You should have told us when he didn't come home!"

Mrs. Weasley got between the two men, "Gentlemen! Moody, as much as I agree that this lout has a lot of explaining to do, we should be worrying about finding Harry instead of passing blame. Who knows what danger he is in."

Dumbledore arrived, having received word of what was wrong. He, naturally, had the first course of action planned, "Let's go to the Dursleys. They must know where Harry is." he reasoned.

This was a perfectly reasonable course of action. So together, except for Mundungus, the three of them went to Number Four Privet Drive. Dumbledore tapped politely on the door.

Vernon opened the door and made to close it hurriedly, "He's not here!" he barked, "Go away!"

But Albus Dumbledore would not simply go away. And neither would his comrades. Molly Weasley about burst in there all on her own. Only Moody was capable of holding her back. And even that was barely managed.

"Forgive me for calling so unexpectedly, Mr. Dursley. You see, we are quite aware that Harry is not here. We are hoping that you will know where he is." Dumbledore stated congenially.

Vernon shook his head, "He only asked that I drop him off at the airport. He didn't say where he was going. Now leave."

"Now see here," Mrs. Weasley began only to be stopped by Vernon's sneer.

"No, now YOU see here, woman! You are all a bunch of self-righteous freaks! You try to threaten us into being NICE to the boy, and yet you." he gestured at Dumbledore, "constantly put him in danger and allow his professors to belittle and abuse him, worse than we ever did! I saw that scar on his hand. What did it say, oh yes, "I Shall Not Tell Lies". A fitting punishment to be sure, but why he would have to write it into his very flesh is obviously beyond my level of comprehension. Even we have never done anything of that magnitude! And for some reason, he felt he had to run away from all of you. I wonder why that is. Maybe he'll be back at your school in the fall, maybe he won't. This time it's up to him!" he took great satisfaction in the looks on their faces. "Good day." This time he managed to get the door shut and turned about to go back to his coffee and paper.

Meanwhile, in a broken down ship by a waterfall, a gigantic shark-like alien sat dejectedly in his chair. A pudgy yellow alien came over to him with a plate piled HIGH with sandwiches of all kinds.

"Sandwich?"

The shark-alien growled at him, "No! I want to have some PEACE and QUIET!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON YOUR RUMP!" came a high-pitched voice over the intercom. A white hamster creature appeared on the screen. "You should be capturing MY experiments! WHAT DO YOU THINK I PAY YOU FOR!"

Gantu sighed in frustration, "I'm looking but there's been no sign of one in days."

"THEN GO OUT AND LOOK HARDER!! OR ELSE!!" Dr. Hamsterviel left no room for argument as he hung up.

"And this is my private laboratory," Jumba stated excitedly as he showed Harry around the house. "This is where I work on all my top secret evil genius experiments, like 626."

Harry gave Jumba a look, "626?"

Jumba corrected himself, "You know him as Stitch. Little girl and 626 have been assigned by Galactic Counsel to find all of the lost experiments. And," he leaned over conspiratorially, "between you and me, I am currently working on Experiment 627. Will have ability to find any location in universe without map."

Harry laughed a bit, "Sounds interesting." Suddenly a pecking sound at the window got their attentions. He looked over while Jumba went looking for a net-gun. "Hedwig!" he went to the window and opened it for her.

"Hold it, I catch it!" Jumba instructed.

Harry shook his head as he petted Hedwig, "No, no. She's with me, she's my owl."

AN: End of Chapter Next Chapter: Experiment 070 Hamsterviel discovers Harry's abilities.


End file.
